


Creatures

by EmotionalFanGirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalFanGirl/pseuds/EmotionalFanGirl
Summary: Virgil was normal, and he had amazing friends. Sure his boyfriend could be pretty agressice, but he didn't expect his life to flip upside down when a random kid at school attacked him. Now he finds out his friends are mythical creatures, and he himself is about to turn into something of his nightmares. He has limited time to figure everything out, and even then something else goes completly wrong!How will he survive being in a new world of magical creatures, while dealing with the stress and emotional confusion around him?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship, Prinxiety
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter does contain some intamate scenes, nothing too bad, I promise! There's also some manipulation, but I put that in the tags of the story so you should be prepared for that. I hope you enjoy, please vote and comment, thanks!

I walked through the doorway into what many people would consider hell, the halls filled with demons and monsters while the people in charge act as almighty beings who can control whoever they feel like. I went to Westover high, the school all the delinquents go to.

I caught eyes with my small group of friends, Logan and Remus. I could tell from the evil glint in Rem’s eye, and the annoyed look in Logan’s, that Remus just made an unsettling comment. One that I probably wouldn’t like to be included in. I smiled brightly at them as I walked over, high fiving Remus as I did so. We were standing in front of my locker like we always did, mostly because I was normally the last to show up.

  
“What’s up bitches!” I greeted, receiving an eye roll from Logan and a smirk from Remus.

  
“Hey fuck face! Bout time you showed up!” Remus yelled, catching the attention of a few students passing by. I could feel my anxiety pick up a little, but I pushed it down.

  
“Could you please not be so revolting in public?” Logan asked politely, though I knew he could wreck someone with words alone if you got him mad enough.

  
“Oh please, you already know the answer to that, Logic,” Remus sneered, using one of the nicknames we called each other. Logan stared daggers into Remus while he just blinked back innocently. Neither one of them saw the figure walk up behind us.

  
A hand snaked its way around my waist, pulling me closer to the figure. I jumped out of my skin, my heart thumping and my breath shallow. I heard a growl emanate from Logan and Remus’ direction but ignored it as my imagination. I turned quickly to the figure only to see Anderson, my boyfriend. I tried to relax in his grip, but my fear was still coursing through my blood.

  
Anderson had deep eyes, ones that were cold but still caring. He had black hair that was swept to the side and a grey hoodie that hung off his thin body. He smiled down at me, giving me shivers that ran down my back.

  
“Sorry, my dramatic emo, didn’t mean to scare you,” He said in his smooth voice. I gave him a small smile back, trying to let go of the jump scare I got only a few seconds ago.

  
“It’s fine babe,” I said, turning back to Logan and Remus. Logan seemed to be observing me, checking to see if I was ok, while Remus was glaring daggers at Anderson. Logan must have noticed the death glare Remus was giving because he reached over and smacked Remus’ arm, taking his attention away from Anderson. I could tell Remus was still mad, but I knew he would cool down soon.

  
The class bell rang through the building signifying the beginning of first block. I had science with Logan, so I split ways with Remus and Anderson. We twisted through the halls, avoiding the wondering students.

  
“Are you alright, Virgil?” Logan asked carefully, still looking deep into my face as if he was finding something I was hiding.

  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” I replied calmly, but that wasn’t fully true. I knew that because of that one jumpscare I would be overly cautious and jumpy for the rest of the day. Logan gave me an unconvinced look before letting the topic drop.

  
We walked into the classroom and took our seats at one of the lab tables. We always got to the classroom early so we could talk before class started, but there was something odd. I felt weird, like I was under a spotlight. I could feel someone watching me, but I didn’t know who. I looked around the class, searching for anyone that was out of place or staring at me.

  
“Virgil? What’s wrong?” Logan asked, grabbing hold of my arm. I flinched back at the action, resulting in Logan immediately removing his hand. I could feel my breath accelerating, my mind thinking of all the things that could go wrong. I knew someone was watching me. I could feel their eyes looking straight into my soul, like they were learning everything I was hiding. I started absentmindedly scratching at my throat in an attempt to lower my anxiety and allow air into my lungs.

  
“Virgil, can you hear me?” Logan asked calmly, avoiding touching me again. I slowly turned myself to look at him, but my eyes still flew around the room.

  
“Virgil, look at me, everything’s going to be alright. I need you to breathe with me, just like we practiced before,” Logan instructed and I did everything I could to follow along, but my mind was split between him and the feeling that I was being watched. I slowly felt my fear lowering to a controllable level, leaving me exhausted and drained.

  
“Thanks,” I muttered to Logan once I was done panicking.

  
“It was no problem, but what caused the attack, if you don’t mind me knowing?” Logan asked quietly, cautious about me freaking out again. I took another deep breath before locking eyes with Logan.

  
“I felt someone watching me,” I sighed, knowing I probably sounded stupid and paranoid. Logan’s eyes widened as he took a glance around the room, his eyes landing on a man sitting in the back of the class.

  
“It was probably nothing, don’t worry about it, I just worked myself up into a panic,” I said, turning my attention to my hands that were resting in my lap.

  
“If you feel that way again, tell me or Remus, okay?” Logan asked seriously, all lightness stripped from his voice.

  
“Logan, what’s wrong? It’s probably nothing like I said,” I replied, trying to brush off the feeling as something my mind made up.

  
“Just, tell one of us. I want to avoid any undesirable situations,” Logan’s voice dropped in the end, only increasing my worry.

  
“What’s going on, do you know something I don’t? Should I tell Anderson?” I asked.

  
“Don’t tell Anderson, that will only worsen the situation. I don’t want you to worry, Virgil, just know that Remus and I will help,” Logan then turned his attention to the front of the class where the teacher started roll call. The conversation left me in a confused daze, causing me to almost miss my name being called. I tried my best to pay attention in class, but I ended up spacing out for a majority of the time. I would have to ask logan for the notes tonight, as there was no way I would be able to focus.

  
In no time the bell rang, telling us that first block ended and we had to get to second. I had history with Remus. Rem was surprisingly good at history, he seemed to know everything about the past and sometimes outsmarted the teacher. Of course, he still messed around and shared his disturbing comments during class, but he helped me get an A.

  
I took my seat at the back of the class, setting my head in my hands. Last class really messed me up, but I was hoping that Remus’ humor would help. The feeling never really left, just faded every now and then.

  
“Oh my titty-fucks! Math was absolute torture!” Remus complained as he took the desk right next to mine. I didn’t lift my head from my hands, but I let out a light chuckle at his choice of words.

  
“Alright Anx, tell mama what’s wrong,” Remus cooed. I lifted my head and looked around the room. I noticed the guy that Logan looked at last class sitting in the corner. I was able to get a good look at him, his hood was up and covered most of his face, but he had this creepy vibe that I hated. I motioned with my eyes towards the guy, showing Remus who I was looking at.

  
“I’ve had this feeling that someones been watching me all day, and he was in my science class too. Logan made a big deal about it, saying that if I felt it again I should tell either you or him. I… kinda had a panic attack last class because of it,” I muttered the last part, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. Remus seemed to lose all his humor when he looked at the man. I saw something dark in his eyes, something that I had never seen before, and it wasn’t just anger. It was like his eyes darkened to almost black. I tried to shrug it off as just my mind, but I seemed to be doing that a lot today.

  
“Have you seen him before?” Remus asked, his voice dripping with anger.

  
“U-um, no?” I replied, surprised by Remus’ reaction. I was sure Remus was going to play it off as Logan being overprotective. The discussion ended when the teacher walked in and started class. Remus seemed out of it the whole time, not his usual self. He didn’t make any jokes about the historical facts, or tell the class about obscured events in history, although he never failed to answer a question correctly when he was called on. It was getting to the point where even the teacher seemed worried about him. Remus kept glancing behind him, towards the stranger sitting in the corner. Once the bell rang, Remus jumped up and ran to the teacher’s desk. I followed quickly behind, scared about what was happening.

  
“Sir, who was that guy sitting in the corner of the room?” Remus asked quickly, taking both the teacher and me off guard.

  
“Well, Mr. Duke, that would be our new student! James Hunt! Today was his first day!” The teacher said, his voice unusually cheery. Remus let out a low growl that only I seemed to hear. I gave a cautious look towards Remus, but let it go when he turned away and walked out the door.

  
“Remus! What’s happening!” I asked desperately.

  
“It's fine V, don’t worry about it,” Remus replied in a low voice that scared me so much more than the stranger.

  
“Don’t! That man gave me a panic attack, and now both you and Logan have been acting strange! Tell me what’s happening, because right now there is no way I will calm down!” I shouted at him, stopping in the middle of the hall. Remus froze, then turned to face me, his head down, and a look of guilt on his face.

  
“Listen, I hate to do this to ya, but I really can’t say anything. It’s probably nothing, I just want to be sure,” Re said, sending a shiver down my back.

  
“You sound like Logic,” I remarked, gaining a small smile from Re.

  
“Alright, I’ll try not to be insulted by the stab wound you just gave me, let’s get to lunch before the real Logic gets mad,” Re said, slinging his arm around my shoulders as we walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

  
We found Logan pretty easily as he was sitting at the same table we've been using all year. Remus sat to the left of him while I took to his right. Re and Lo seemed to share a look before turning back to me with a smile.

  
“How was class?” Logan asked in his usual monotone voice. My smile faltered a little as I thought about all that happened, but I pushed it back.

  
“Fine, how ‘bout you?” I asked lightly.

  
“Uneventful,” Logan said, a bored look adorning his face. A loud bang sounded behind me, making me jump again. I turned around as fast as my body would allow, only to find Anderson standing behind me with his bookbag on the floor. He sat down on the bench and pulled me against his chest, pressing a forceful kiss to my cheek. I let out a small squeak of a surprise but otherwise submitted to Andy’s affection. I glanced over at Re and Lo to see them talking to each other in hushed tones. I tried not to feel hurt, knowing that something was going on and that they didn’t want me a part of it.

  
“How was your day, Emo?” Andy asked, sarcasm dripping from the nickname he gave me.

  
“Um, f-fine,” I responded, remembering Logan telling me not to let Andy know about the stranger in class.

  
“What did I say about stuttering?” Andy growled in my ear, making my flinch back slightly. His nails dug into my waist as he waited for my response.

  
“It makes me sound stupid and gross,” I responded quietly, fighting back the hurt that bubbled in my stomach.

  
“Exactly, and it would do you good to remember it,” Andy whispered, his hot breath running down my neck. I nodded quickly, trying to make him happy again.

  
“How were your classes so far?” I asked, trying to change the topic. Andy let out a deep sigh, his nails never easing their grip on my waist. I felt trapped in his grip, like there was nothing I could do against him, but he was my boyfriend.

  
“Quite boring, Ms. Halter is a fat bitch, and Mr. Simmons can shove his homework right up his ass,” Anderson growled out, his hold on me tightening with his anger. I flinched a little at his words, though I couldn’t tell why. I looked down at my fidgeting hands, trying to find a distraction to the uncomfortable situation Andy had put us in.

  
“What are idiot 1 and 2 talking about?” Andy said, pointing to my friends. I hated that he insulted them, but I knew he wouldn’t like me telling him to stop. I gave a small shrug, looking at how deep in the conversation Remus and Logan were. Remus seemed to be glaring down at the table while Logan talked, giving his input randomly. I didn’t know what they were saying, but they both seemed to be mad. I wondered if it was about the strange feeling I had before and felt the guilt puddle in my stomach. I didn’t want to cause problems.

  
“Look at them excluding you, I knew they didn’t care,” Andy muttered under his breath, his words digging deep into my skin. I knew he was wrong, I knew that they both cared so much and that Logan was being honest when he said that Remus and him would always be there for me, but Andy had a way with words. I instantly believed everything he said, like I had no control over my own feelings. I blinked the tears from my eyes in an attempt to hide my emotions, but it didn’t go unnoticed.

  
“Now you’re crying? How worthless can you be!” Anderson yelled at me, making me flinch back into my jacket. One of his hands reached up and played with my hair, but his other arm was still secured tightly around my stomach. I silently let him touch my head, instantly feeling my fight or flight instincts kick in.

  
I knew the feelings I had towards Andy were bad, but I thought that they would go away soon. And not everything I felt for Andy was negative. I really did love him. He was caring, always making sure I was being the best I could be. I knew Re and Lo hated him, but they saw how much he meant to me so they let it go. The only time it was really bad was when he would get so mad he pushed or hit me, but that didn’t happen very often. Re and Lo don’t know about that side of Andy, and I have gotten pretty good at hiding the bruises that form after his anger session. I didn’t mind it though, the good always cancelled out the bad.

  
The bell echoed through the room, breaking Lo and Re out of their conversation. They both glanced around the room as if they didn’t know what was going on. I gave them both a small smile before standing up with Andy right behind me. I had Math with Andy so we normally walked together unless I upset him that day. Andy linked his fingers with mine as we walked down the halls.

  
“I’ll see you guys after school!” I called to Rem and Lo who just nodded with smiles of their own. Anderson led me through the halls, his hand warm against my own.

  
Our math teacher, Mr. Bennit, was very laid back, and as long as we turned in our homework correctly he didn’t care what we did during class. I was pretty good at math, and even enjoyed it sometimes. Re and Andy called me weird for liking math, but I think Logan found it admirable compared to all the complaining that is normally associated with it.  
We took our seats which were right next to each other. Andy gave me a smile before turning his attention to the front of the class where Mr. Bennit was attempting to teach a bunch of energized kids. Andy leaned over to me and placed his hand on my thigh, sending shock waves up my leg. I tried to ignore it while Bennit taught us about areas of triangles, but I couldn’t shake the revolted feeling I got.

  
I wrote down the notes while Anderson leaned back in his chair. I knew I would be giving him the notes after school, and that he would want the answers to the homework sheet like he always did. The whole class I completely forgot about the feeling of being watched, what with Anderson’s hand on my thigh and the math notes that I knew I had to write down for both of us, but I knew it was still there. I was too scared to look around the class to see if this James Hunt person was here too, but I had a feeling he was.

  
The class went by excruciatingly slow, the minutes slowing down every time Anderson’s hand moved farther up my thigh or gave a light squeeze. By the time the bell rang I was excited to leave. I knew that I had English next and that I had that alone. That normally would be a problem considering I have anxiety and that my friends help me through it, but they were acting strange and I was in need of some alone time. Ms. Lockwood was a very caring teacher. She could be strict at times but she knew when her students were upset. As soon as I walked into her classroom she pulled me to the side.

  
“Mr. Star, is there something wrong?” Ms. Lockwood asked kindly, her thin eyebrows scrunched up into a worried expression. I thought out my answer, trying to decide what to say.

  
“Today hasn’t been very good, Miss.” I finally responded after a few minutes. I watched as her concerned expression changed into one of sadness.

  
“I see, well, if there is anything you need just ask. I’m open ears if you need someone to talk to,” She gave me a bright smile, one that I couldn’t help returning. I sat in one of the middle isles on the end, so I had people in front and behind me. This normally wouldn’t bother me, but the feeling that someone was watching me was back. I fought up the nerves to look around the room, locking eyes with the new kid who was sitting in the back. He seemed to be staring right into my eyes, but there was something off about it. It looked like his eyes were bloodshot and black, and his mouth puckered oddly around his teeth. He made me shake in my seat, and I suddenly didn’t want to be in the same room as him. I excused myself to use the restroom in an attempt to get away, and Ms. Lockwood nodded, giving me another one of her understanding smiles.

  
The halls were mostly empty as everyone should have been in class. I wandered down the halls, trying desperately to shake the feeling that was still pushing down on me. I looked behind me to see if the guy was following me, only to see no one there. I tried to ignore the feeling, thinking it was just my mind shaken up about everything that’s happened today, and that the guy’s face was just my imagination trying to make something out of that creep that wasn’t there. I considered going to find Rem or Lo, thinking that maybe they could help me calm down, but I decided against it. I didn’t want to burden them with my stupid problems more than I already have.

  
A hand gripped my arm, their nails digging into my skin. They shoved me into an empty classroom where they let go. I stumbled to catch my balance, fear clawing at my chest and throat. James Hunt stood in front of the door. His hood was down, revealing a mop of dark brown hair. He looked just like he had when I saw him in the classroom, his eyes were bloodshot to the point they looked black, and his cheeks were sunken in a sickly way. He looked rabid, crazed like I was his prey. I inched away from him, but he only matched my footsteps.

  
“H-hey man, I-I don’t wah-want to start anything, just let me go,” I cursed myself for stuttering, but let it go seeing as I had more important things to deal with at the moment. James let out a low growl that emanated from his chest. It sent a shudder through my entire body.

  
He walked towards me, his whole body rigid. I backed myself against the wall, looking for any way out of this situation. I didn’t know what was wrong with the guy, or if I was having a psychotic breakdown and my mind finally snapped, but I knew I needed to get out. James ran at me, trapping me against the wall with his hands. I whimpered as his hands gripped my hips, locking me in place while his head moved to my neck. He seemed to be sniffing me, but I couldn’t be sure. I tried to push back on him, kick him away, but he didn’t budge. He was inhumanly strong, but he didn’t look like he was super muscular.

  
I shuddered as I felt his nose rub against my neck, his hot breath tickling my skin. His hands trailed up and down my stomach, feeling the curve of my thin waist. His face moved down to my shoulder where he rested his mouth. I froze in horror as what I could only assume was his tongue licked my skin. One of his legs forced its way between my own. I could feel myself shaking, tears running down my face. I didn’t know what to do. His head moved back up to my face, stopping where my jawline meets my neck.

  
A sharp pain flooded my nerves. I could feel heat running through my entire body, starting with the point on my neck. Liquid flames raced through my veins, burning everything in its path. I screamed out, unable to handle the pain. James was thrown off me and I fell limp to the floor. I could feel someone above me, shaking me, but I didn’t have the energy to move or even open my eyes. The pain cascaded through my entire body, covering every square inch of my form. All I felt was the fire before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New things begin to be uncovered for Virgil, and he finds himself lost in the secrets he never expected to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post chapter 2 right now, fill you guys in on some of the stuff happening in the book. I feel like Remus is out of character in this chapter, but bare with me, I promise I'll get him to his usual self!

I shot upright, grasping for any sense of what was around me. My chest heaved and I was shaking so hard I would have fallen over if someone hadn’t stopped me. They had their hand on my arm, holding me upright. I flinched at their touch, I tried to move away from them but they held on. I tried to tell them to stop, pleading with them to let me go. I felt their hold on me slacken and took that opportunity to break from their hold. I pushed myself against the wall, curling in on myself to make me seem smaller. 

I could hear talking, whispering, but my mind was too foggy to hear what they were saying. Someone moved towards me, reaching out for me. A broken whimper escaped my throat as the person touched my forehead. Heat ran through my head, but it wasn’t like the fire from before. This one was comforting, relaxing. It stripped all my panic from me and left me with bliss. I wasn’t even tired like I would be after panicking like that. I was able to open my eyes and notice Logan sitting right in front of me. I let out a strangled cry and I leaped at Logan, my hands gripping his shirt like I needed it to survive. I cried into his chest as Logan wrapped his arms tightly around my shaking body. 

“What happened?” I asked quietly after my tears died down. I was still leaning against Logan’s chest, but my tears had stopped. 

“After school, Remus went to get you from class but you weren’t there even though your stuff was. He immediately found me and we started searching the school. It wasn’t until we heard your cries that we found you. When we got there, James had already attacked you,” Logan informed in a gentle voice. I looked over to see Remus pacing the flood next to us, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“What did he do to me?” Logan let out a sigh before looking at Remus. They seemed to have a silent conversation with each other before Logan turned back to me. I removed myself from Logan’s arms so that I could look at the both of them, it was only then that I realized we were at Logan’s house. We were sitting on his bed while Remus was standing off to the side. 

“There are things that you don’t know about, things that are hard to explain. James was a werewolf, and a rogue one too. As soon as I looked at him, I knew he was trouble. I did not expect him to attack so soon,” Logan spoke slowly, letting me wrap my head around the absolute absurdity. 

“I’m losing my mind. I’m going crazy. Either that or ya’ll are fucking with me.” I shook my head. 

“V, please listen, something happened while he was attacking you, I’m sure you felt it,” Remus spoke up, his eyes pleading. 

“I mean, I felt this heat, like a fire was coursing through my veins,” I said absentmindedly. Logan gave Re a worried glance. 

“You were right,” He said quietly. 

“What’s happening! You two are acting weird!” I shouted, a migraine making its way into my head. 

“There are creatures that humans don’t know about, and we are some of them. James was a werewolf, and because he bit you, you are now contaminated,” Logan said. 

“So you  _ are  _ fucking with me. This has to be a joke. What are you doing? Waiting until I give in on your little story then tell me how gullible and stupid I am?” I asked angrily. 

“I’m gonna fucking show him, maybe then he’ll listen,” Remus told Logan who only sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Remus turned to me and blinked, but when his eyes opened again they were completely black. I jumped back, my eyes going wide. 

“See? Do you believe us now?” Remus growled, showing off pointed teeth. His eyes swirled with black mist that almost seemed to be dripping, creating black puddles under his eyes. 

“I’m crazy, I lost my fucking mind. This has to be a dream, this can’t be real,” I muttered to myself. My hand found its way in my hair, pulling hard on the strands as I desperately clung to anything that would give me my sanity back. Remus growled in frustration making me flinch at how similar it sounded to James. I saw guilt flash on Remus’ face when he saw me flinch but I brushed it off. 

“Virgil, Remus is a demon, I am a wizard, and soon you will be a werewolf. There is a lot that you need to learn before your first transformation,” Logan spoke up, looking into my eyes. I saw no hidden humor or lie in his eyes, I knew deep down that they were right, but all of this was so crazy! There was no way demons, wizards, and werewolves exist! 

“Virgil?” Logan asked hesitantly, bringing me out of my trance. Lo and Rem were looking at me with scared faces, like I was about to break at any second. 

“Fine, let’s say  _ hypothetically _ , that I am about to turn into a werewolf, what would I need to know,” I asked, remembering the liquid flames that couldn’t have been from natural causes. I heard Remus sigh with relief and Logan fixed his glasses on his face. I noticed Re didn’t have black eyes or sharp teeth anymore. 

“Will I become one of those grotesque monsters from the movies!?” I panicked, thinking of the half-wolf, half-man hybrids that horror movies portrayed them as. 

“No, that is a thing from myth. When the full moon comes you will be forced to turn into a wolf, and depending on your soul, your wolf will look different. After the first transition, you will be able to change at any time, but the full moon will still call to your wolf form. As you get stronger you can fight off the moon’s call, but not now. The first few transitions will be painful. Your bones will break and mend back together, but with practice and time, it will become easier,” Logan said. 

“Is there not a way to reverse the werewolf bite?” I asked, my hand reaching up to touch the bandage that had been applied to the bitemark James left. 

“No, the saliva entered your blood and mixed with your DNA, there’s no going back,” Remus said, and I shuddered at the thought of James’ saliva in my blood. 

“Have you heard of the Alpha and Omega theory?” Logan asked and I nodded hesitantly, remembering all the fanfiction stuff about it. 

“It’s mostly real, I am a beta, Remus is a Gamma, and we have yet to know what you are. Alpha’s are the leaders of packs, they protect their pack members and make sure everyone is in order. Alphas have this aura that they can use, it forces others to be submissive to you unless they are another Alpha. Alphas are also granted a gift or power and will help them protect or benefit their pack. Betas are seen at the right hand man of the Alpha. If the Alpha is unable to lead the pack, the Beta is the next in charge. Gammas are third highest rank and help lead the soldiers. Gammas can sometimes also be the protector of the Luna, or Alpha’s mate,” Logan explained, referencing both him and Re when necessary. 

“Are you a pack? And don’t Alphas only belong to werewolf packs?” I asked. 

“Logan and I have not been accepted into a pack yet, but we are hoping that your rank will be high enough to start our own. And Alphas were originally sorted into the werewolf and dog category, but in reality, it spans all creatures except for humans,” I nodded along to Remus’ words. 

“How will you know what rank I am?” 

“You will obtain the aura of one of them, the Alpha being the strongest aura to sense. You will probably get your rank after the first transition,” I nodded my head, looking down at my lap as I thought. My eyes drifted to the window in Logan’s room. The sky was dark with the moon high in the black void. 

“What time is it?!” I asked and Logan looked at his watch. 

“About 10:30,” 

“I have to get home, my parents will kill me! And if Anderson doesn’t get a text from me tonight he’ll get mad!” I explained. 

“Calm down buckshot! We already talked to your parents, and we explained that you weren't feeling good to Anderson! Your parents agreed to let you stay the night as long as Logan’s parents drop us off at school tomorrow, you're fine,” Remus said, placing his hand on my shoulder in order to calm me down. I felt uneasy about not texting Anderson, even if he knew I didn’t feel good, but decided to drop it. I looked back at the window, staring up at the moon that was supposedly going to force me into a beast in a few days. The moon was in waning Gibbous, leaving us only about 3 days before the full moon. I didn’t really know how I knew that, but shrugged it off as werewolf skills. 

“We don’t have long before the full moon, are you going to chain me up or something?” I asked hesitantly, knowing how werewolves act in movies and books. 

“Kinky, but no. Logan’s got a sex dungeon down stairs that we can use!” Remus said, causing both Logan and I to give Re a disgusted look. 

“What he means to say is, I have a basement that has concrete walls that we can use. You will mostly be in control of yourself when in your wolf form, but your instincts will be heightened so it is better that we keep you in there until you get a handle on your transformations. We also needed someplace where your cries wouldn’t be heard, like I said before, the first transformation hurts,” Logan rephrased, making more sense than Re. 

“So what do we do in the meantime?” I asked instead. 

“Wait. I suggest that you learn all you can about the transformation process, and Remus and I will give you sources to look at considering most of the information online is false,” Logan straightened the already centered glasses on his face. I thought about everything I already knew about werewolves before a thought came to mind. I knew my face paled because Remus and Logan both became increasingly worried. 

“Do you still have mates?” I asked quietly, causing Remus to burst out laughing. 

“Yes, Virgil, there are still mates,” Logan said with an annoyed voice.

“No, I mean, do you still have to mark mates, like biting and stuff?” Logan gave a confused look before he pieced together my true question. 

“Yes, you mark your mate by biting their neck, but James bit you in a different place. The Mark spot is at the base of the neck while he bit you at the base of your jawline. You have no ties to James other than he is your ‘creator’ of sorts,” Logan said, calming me down immensely. I let out a shaky breath, nodding my head to Logan’s answer. 

“Will I have, like, heightened senses even when I’m not in my werewolf form?” That was the only thing I was hoping to come out of this whole werewolf exchange. 

“Yes, you will have some wolf attributes that will carry on with you to your humanoid form, like instincts and, depending on your rank, roles within the pack. In the beginning, these heightened senses and instincts will seem intolerable and extreme, but you will learn how to block certain things out,” Remus went back to pacing the floor, but I had no clue why. Things had calmed down and I was able to finally think for once today, but he still seemed uptight and nervous. 

“Re, what's wrong?” I asked him. I watched as Logan glanced up worriedly at him, with something else in his eyes but I couldn’t identify it before it was gone. Remus stopped pacing and faced us, his eyes distracted. 

“Somethings happening, something different. I can’t really explain it but I’ve only felt this once before, when the salem witch trials happened. I don’t know what to do, but I think I might need to duck out for a bit. I need to go back, Lo,” Re locked eyes with Logan and some sort of understanding flowed through his eyes. 

“Wait, Salem Witch trials? You were alive during the Salem witch trials?!” I yelled, my head beginning to hurt again. 

“V, I am crazy fuckin old. I’ve seen worlds fall, and even caused some damage by myself. But if something big is happening again, I need to get my orders from the administration and the only way to do that is to go home. Fuck, I hate it there, but I need to,” Re explained, making his history knowledge seem normal. 

“Wait, home?” I felt stupid asking all these questions, but I thought I was at liberty to not know stuff like this. 

“Hell, V. I need to go back to Hell. It should only take a few hours, or it might take a few days, but I need to check,” Re said. My eyes widened at the thought of Hell being Re’s home. In all honesty, it did make sense that Remus would be a demon straight from Hell, but it was still hard to wrap my head around. 

“We understand, Remus, but this isn’t really the best time. Virgil is transforming for the first time in 3 days and I’ll need you here to help me,” Lo told him and Remus nodded. 

“I will make sure to come back with enough time to prep V. It should only take a few hours, like I said, a day at most. But if I put this off I’ll get my ass chewed out by the administration,” Re sighed, running a shaky hand through his greasy hair. 

“If you have to go, Rem, then you should go. We’ll be fine,” I told him in an attempt to calm him down. 

“When can I leave?” Remus asked. 

“You can go now, everything seems to be in place, it's just the matter of teaching Virgil everything we can, which I can handle on my own,” Lo said, patting Re’s arm lightly. Remus let out a sigh before smiling down at us. 

“Alright, I’ll be back soon, and remember, no orgys without me!” he said before falling through a black pit that formed in the floor. He seemed to be sucked up into the darkness. I looked at Lo with shocked eyes while he just rolled his. 

“You’ll get used to it. He likes to be dramatic in his entrances and exits,” 

“I bet,” 

“Now, what else would you like to know?” Logan asked, changing the topic. 

“Tell me more about you. You said you were a wizard right?” I said and Logan affirmed. 

“I practice magic and am able to cast and create spells. I do not have a wand of staff like you might think, but crystals and charms are common in magic. I come from a long line of wizard ancestors so I have many spell books at my disposal, but because of the need to keep humans ignorant, I cannot use my magic in public,” Logan explained. 

“If you can’t use your magic in front of me, or tell me any of this, why did you become my friend? Wouldn’t it be easier to just be friends with other creatures so you didn’t have to hide from them?” I asked, feeling guilty that I held them back for so long. 

“No, Virgil, that was never a problem. When I met Remus I didn’t like him at all. I thought he was corrupting you so I decided to try and get close to you to protect you from him, it was later that I realized how amazing you and Remus were that I knew I didn’t want anything to happen to either one of you. I didn’t want friends, and I was miserable because of it. You helped me so much. Talking to Remus has also enlightened me to the fact that we both have become skilled in using our abilities without anyone noticing. Being your friend was never tedious or bad,” Logan said, looking into my eyes the whole time he spoke. It felt weird hearing that my best friend only met me because he was worried about my other friend, but I was glad he was. I could feel myself tearing up and pushed back the thought of Anderson calling me names as I reached for Logan. I pulled him into a tight hug as he hugged me back. 

“You’re an amazing friend too, Lo,” I told him. 

“It is quite incredible how much we have gone through, and how much we are bound to experience together now. I know Remus has a topic of discussion that he wants to put a light on, but I will leave that for him to bring up,” Lo said, sparking a pit of anxiety in me for what it could be. 

“What about Remus, what's being a demon like?” I asked, wanting to change the topic in an effort to lower my anxiety. 

“I am not at liberty to talk about that considering that I am still unaware of many facts, but I would like to warn you that in addition to all the years he has lived, he has gained unimaginable baggage. Don’t pressure him to say anything he doesn’t want to,” Logan warned and I nodded, suddenly thinking back to all the times his mood shifted when certain topics were brought up in history, like he was almost guilty for what happened. 

A wave of drowsiness swept over me, making me teater a little as I sat there. Logan reached over and steadied me, feeling my head like he was checking for a temperature. 

“You seem to be in the process of preparing for your transformation. Your body has many modifications it has to make before the full moon, so you will need lots of rest. I recommend you lay down and sleep,” Logan told me, using way too many words to get his point across. I nodded to him as he helped me lay down on the bed, my mind already foggy from the sleep that was covering me like a weighted blanket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please vote and comment, it means the world to me! Just so everyone's prepared, a lot goes down next chapter, so be ready!   
> ~Nori


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil now has to deal with the consiquences of ignoring Anderson while struggling with the trauma caused by James. Logan will always be by his side, even if Remus is currently out of comission.

I felt someone shaking my arm, trying to wake me up. I squinted through the light that was cascading into the room from the window and looked around. Logan crouched next to me, a small smile on his face. 

“Good morning, Virgil. It’s time to start getting ready for school,” Logan informed before getting up. He handed me some clothes that I could borrow, an oversized t-shirt that hung off my body, and some jeans. I knew I could hide the big shirt with my purple jacket that I always wore. Logan left the room so I could change. I found my bookbag next to the door and grabbed it on my way out. I found Logan in the kitchen with a bagel in his hand. He handed me a plate with another one on it, and it was then that I realized I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday. I grabbed the bagel on our way out the door. Logan lived just inside the mile radius around the school, so he couldn’t catch a bus and instead had to walk, but I was fine with it. We walked in silence, listening to the birds and cars drive by. 

“Do you think Rem will be back before school starts?” I asked Logan who thought for a minute before responding. 

“I highly doubt it, but if he does he wouldn’t go to class anyway. Going home has quite the negative effect on him, he would need some time to relax before going back to school,” Lo told me. 

“So, every time you told me he wasn’t feeling good, that was just him going home?” I asked. Logan lowered his head in shame. 

“Demon’s don’t get sick, they can become hurt or bruised, but sickness is never a problem for them,” 

“I see, lucky bastard,” I mumbled, gaining a small chuckle out of Logan. It took a few minutes to reach the school, but once the building came into view I remembered Anderson. I was sure he was going to be mad, and I didn’t know what he was going to do. I started fiddling with my fingers in order to relieve as much anxiety as possible before Andy showed up. 

We stopped in front of my lockers, and I adjusted myself so I had my back against the wall. I didn’t like the idea of anyone sneaking up behind me. My nerves were too shot from everything happening recently that a simple jumpscare might send me into a full on panic attack. I watched Anderson walk up to us. I tried to give him a soft smile, but he looked pissed. I flinched back at his stare, the bloodshot eyes of James coming to mind. Andy grabbed my arm, his nails digging painfully into my skin. I fought back the cry that I was about to let out as Andy pulled me closer to him. He ducked his face down to my ear, his hot breath tingling down my neck, right over the bite mark that I got yesterday. 

“Don’t you ever ignore me again,” Anderson whispered. My body went rigid as my brain pulled up flashbacks of my fight with James, how his breath ran down my body, his hold on my stomach, the feeling of his mouth on my neck and shoulder. I wasn’t getting enough air into my lungs. I felt like I was suffocating, clawing at my throat with my nails. My scratches were deep enough to draw blood as I cried. I could no longer feel what was happening around me, I could only hear the pounding of my heart in my ears, and the pain in my chest and neck. 

Through the numbness I felt 2 hands grab onto my arms, pulling them away from my face. I felt warmth run through my body, coming from the hands that were holding me back. I knew that this was Logan trying to help me calm down and allowed the warmth to flood my body. I collapsed into him, opening my eyes to see the world around me spin. Logan helped hold me up as I gained my balance. I looked around only to find Anderson nowhere to be seen. I looked up at Logan whose eyes were searching my form for any injury or wounds. 

“Where did he go?” I asked quietly. 

“He started talking bad about you, so I told him to fuck off. He stormed away, but that doesn’t matter. Are you ok? How do you feel?” Logan’s words surprised me. He normally wasn’t the aggressive type, that was normally Remus, but Logan telling Andy to fuck off was new. I knew Anderson would be angry with me later, and I knew I would probably get a bruise from him, but I would handle that later. 

“I-I’m fine Lo, just tired and drained. My neck also hurts, but it’s fine,” I told him, rubbing my neck gently. I felt a warm liquid on my hands and looked down to find blood. I gave Logan a confused look before he dragged me to the bathroom to clean me up. I looked into the mirror, taking in the hellish reflection staring back at me. I opened the bitemark, causing it to bleed, while also creating other scratches and cuts that were adding to the blood. Logan wetted a paper towel and started mopping up the blood from my neck. I hissed in pain as the rough towel touched my open wound, but bit back the pain. 

“That was because of James, wasn’t it?” Logan asked, and I nodded slowly. “What did Anderson whisper to you?” 

“Just that… I shouldn’t ignore him again,” I said quietly, barely over a whisper. 

“What a conceited, narcissistic, egotistical…” Logan growled out his eyes glowing blue from his anger. 

“Logan, you need to calm down, it’s fine,” I whispered to him, worried about what other people would see. 

“Why the hell should I calm down! He is an awful man, Virgil! I don’t know why you like him so much! All he does is hurt you!” Logan yelled, his eyes flashing a brighter blue. 

“Logan, your eyes! You need to calm down!” I whispered urgently to him, catching his attention as he glanced at himself in the mirror. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he opened them again they were back to their regular brown. 

“If he does anything else to you, I will not hesitate to decapitate that son of a bitch,” 

“Logan, you have been spending way too much time with Duke,” I commented, trying to lighten the mood. 

“This isn’t about him, I hate Anderson Luke, and I have since the very first day I met him! And I know for a fact Duke does too!” Logan was seething, but his eyes didn’t light up again. 

“He’s not all bad, he just has some anger problems,” I defend, only to flinch back as Logan turned me to look at him. 

“Does he touch you? Virgil, does he hit or touch you?!” Logan asked, furry glaring down at me from his eyes. I shrunk under his look, not knowing what to say. 

“Not really,” I muttered quietly. I saw the words register in Logan's mind. His hands balled into fists as blue energy formed around them. 

“I’m going to kill him!” Logan growled out, his voice at a dangerous tone. I didn’t know what to do so I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, hugging him tight to my body. I felt him relax under my arms, hugging me back tightly. 

“How many times?” He asked slowly, almost like he didn’t want the answer. I sighed as I thought, counting every time he got mad and hit me. 

“Once every few weeks, but it's only when I do something to anger him! It’s not entirely his fault,” I told Logan, only for his grip on me to tighten. 

“You have been dating that asshole for 3 years, and now you're telling me he hits you multiple times a month?! Just because you did something to anger him? V, he gets mad at everything! Nothing about this is your fault! He is the abusive dick who decided to let his anger out on you! V, you need to break up with him,” Logan said into my shoulder. I shook my head rapidly. There was no way I could break up with Anderson! I loved him! And he loved me! Sure he got mad, but that was mostly my fault, even if Logan said it wasn’t. The bell rang through the bathroom, making me jump out of my skin. I pulled away from Logan and looked down at the floor. He sighed at me before quickly cleaning up my neck and pulling me out of the bathroom. 

“We’ll talk about this later,” he told me and I nodded. My first 2 classes flew by, mainly because I wasn’t paying attention in either one of them. James Hunt seemed to disappear from class so everything was fine. As lunch came around Logan pulled me close to him, making us practically joined at the hip. Conversation seemed to go back to normal as he joked around with me, trying to make me laugh. He would constantly look around the room, no doubt searching for Anderson. I knew I had class with him next, so I would be able to see just how mad he is with me, but that only brought me more anxiety. 

“Do you want to go to class with that fucker?” Logan asked, still surprising me that he would talk that way about someone. 

“Yeah, it's fine, Lo,” I responded. 

“I don't want you to leave the teacher's sight, ok? Stay in the classroom until I can get you out,” Logan planned. I hesitantly nodded, not really thinking all of this was necessary. I was more concerned about the James guy showing up in my english class. 

“What happens if James shows up?” I asked in a small voice, knowing that if I saw him again I would panic in front of the whole class. 

“Same thing, stay with the teacher until I get there. Remember to breathe. If you need me, call me, but do not leave the classroom,” Logan ordered and I nodded my head. 

The lunch bell rang and everyone started filing out of the cafeteria. I stuck close to Logan as we walked to my class. There were few students already in the classroom, so I took my seat and waited for the inevitable moment when Anderson walked through the door. 

He walked in and stopped in the doorway, his eyes locking with me. He belined for my desk and slammed his hands down on the wood top, making me flinch so hard I almost hurt myself. 

“What the fuck was that about? You really so weak that just touching you made you panic? Pathetic! And on top of that, you had your little nerd friend stand up for you! Why do I even keep you around?” Anderson growled at me, making me shake in my seat.   
“As soon as we’re alone, you cowering bitch, I’ll show you your place!” Anderson yelled in my face, then took his seat next to me. I didn’t stop shaking through the whole class. I wasn't even focused on the work, which seemed to be happening more and more recently. My mind was a foggy mess of emotions and anxiety, just waiting for the bell to ring so I would walk with Logan to my English class. The class crawled by, and every time the air hit my scratches I was reminded of the panic attack I had this morning. 

After what felt like years, the bell finally rang, but I didn’t get up from my seat. I expected Anderson to get up, and only panicked even more when he didn’t. I had no clue what he was planning, but I hoped it didn’t have anything to do with Logan. I waited 3 minutes before Logan entered the room, taking in the sight of me crouched in the chair with Anderson sitting next to me. When Logan locked eyes with Anderson, I saw his anger rekindle. Anderson stood up and I did too. Logan walked towards him, his fist closing while small amounts of energy formed around it. I jumped in between them, my hands out towards Anderson as I desperately tried to calm him down. 

“Andy, stop! Please!” I cried out, suddenly wishing the teacher didn’t leave the room as soon as Logan walked in. I knew Mr. Bennit was a slacker, but come on! 

“Out of the way, Bitch!” Anderson shouted at me, only making Logan angrier. 

“V, get out of the way!” Lo shouted, but I didn’t move. I couldn’t allow Anderson to hurt Lo, and I knew that Lo would use magic based on how mad he was, and he couldn’t do that in front of Anderson without consequences. 

“Lo! Think about what you're doing!” I told him, but I knew he wasn’t thinking properly. 

“I’m giving your abuser a piece of his own medicine!” Logan responded. 

“You think so? Bring it on, pussy!” Anderson yelled at him, flexing his fist. 

“Weak little human, I’ll burn you to ashes!” Logan yelled at the top of his lungs. Anderson stepped forward, shoving me to the side in order to get by. I felt something in me change, like a switch was flipped. I gained my balance, then stared Anderson down. 

“Stop!” I yelled, my voice hard and unwavering, very much unlike my normal one. Both Anderson and Logan froze and turned to me. 

“Leave!” I growled at Anderson, a low resonating sound leaving my chest as I spoke. Anderson huffed, but turned and walked out the door nonetheless. Logan was looking at me with wide eyes, observing me like I did something unusual. Just as quickly as it turned on, the switch was turned off and all the confidence that I felt before left me. I dropped to my knees in shock, realization of what I just did flowed through me with a shudder. Logan ran towards me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I felt drained and tired, but to a much deeper extent, like it took everything in me to stand up like that. 

“What did I just do?” I asked in horror. My hands cupping my face. 

“You protected me, and I believe I know what rank you are. This is good, Virgil, very good!” Logan said, pulling me to my feet. I slumped against him, my energy fading fast. Logan helped me walk to my english class, having me wait outside the classroom while he pulled the teacher aside. The bell to start 4th block had already rang, so class was in session. 

“Yes, Mr. Night- oh my! What happened?” Ms.Lockwood exclaimed when she saw me leaning up against the wall. 

“He’s sick, miss, but he refuses to go home,” Logan said, making up a cover story. 

“Mr. Star, is it alright if your friend escorts you to the office?” Ms. Lockwood asked gently but I quickly shook my head no. 

“My parents can’t know about this!” I pleaded with her, knowing that if I went to the office like this, they would demand that I call home. 

“Mr.Star, given your physical state, I believe that should be the least of your concern!” I closed my eyes as my mind began to swim. I felt like I was about to pass out at any second. I glanced at Logan and silently pleaded with him to get me out of here before I crashed. 

“Miss, is there some place I can take him so he can rest for a bit?” Logan asked after seeing my distressed look. Lockwood thought for a minute before responding. 

“Go into the classroom next door, it's empty right now, so you can sit down for a bit. I’ll mark your attendance so you don’t get in trouble. If you need anything just tell me. Oh! And Mr. Night, I expect you will get a pass from your teacher letting you stay?” Lockwood glanced at Logan who nodded his head, already moving towards me to help me into the room. As soon as the door shut behind us I could feel my consciousness slipping. Soon the world went black. 

The sound of a bell woke me up with a start. I looked around, noticing Logan sitting in the desk beside me, writing in a notebook that I recognized as mine. 

“Virgil, how are you feeling?” Logan asked, watching me out of the corner of his eye. I took a minute to think before responding truthfully. 

“Good, I feel good,” I said, a puzzled look on my face, “Lo, what happened? What was that?” 

“My best guess would be that you saw I was in danger of either getting hurt or revealing myself to a human, and your Alpha instincts kicked in. because you are not a full werewolf yet, your Alpha aura took a lot out of you, causing you to crash after your outburst. I have never seen anyone call upon their Alpha before their first transformation, in fact, it’s practically unheard of!” Logan recapped. 

“Wait, I’m an Alpha? That can’t be right,” I said, catching Logan off guard. 

“What do you mea-” Logan was cut off by a cloud of smoke forming in front of us. Fear clawed its way up my throat, but I pushed it down when I saw a familiar figure appear out of the black. 

“Remus!” I cried. I watched as he stumbled forward, holding on to the edge of the desk for support. I ran towards him, only to have Logan grab the sleeve of my jacket and pull me back. 

“He just came from hell, his body temperature is extremely high right now,” Logan whispered to me, and I noticed the steam coming off of him. Logan pulled a blue crystal out of his pocket and slid it across the table. Remus picked it up and I watched as a blue hugh surrounded Rem. After a few seconds the hugh faded and Logan stepped forward. Logan looked him up and down, worry and pain written across his face. He helped Rem into one of the desk chairs where Remus was able to deflate. 

“Does this happen every time?” I asked. 

“It takes a lot to teleport, but just being in hell for too long messes with your mind. Remus still has part of his morality, meaning trips down to hell are more painful to him,” Logan explained, his hands resting on Remus’ cheeks in an attempt to see how he was doing. 

“Just give him a few minutes and he’ll be able to walk back to my house with us. We have a lot to discuss now, and that includes the bits you  _ forgot  _ to tell us about Anderson,” Logan said, glaring in my direction. 

“Fine, just let me call my parents so I can tell them I’m going to your house after school,” 

“V, it is after school. The bell rang a few minutes ago,” Lo informed, leading me to believe the bell that woke me up was the end of the day bell. I walked away from the group and brought out my phone, it didn’t have much of a charge on it, but it was enough to make a phone call home. 

“Hey mom, I’m going to be going to Logan’s house for a while, is that ok?” I asked her, crossing my fingers that she lets me. 

“You were there last night!” She said, her usual cheeriness flowing through the line. 

“Yeah, I’m helping Logan with a project, Remus will be there too,” I lied, trying to come up with an excuse. I heard her sigh and I knew she gave in. 

“Fine, but I expect you home tomorrow!” She said, but I didn’t know if that was going to be possible considering that would be the night before I transformed. 

“I’ll see, but Logan’s been needing a lot of help and it's due in a few days,” I struggled. 

“Yeah, alright, I’ll talk to you later,” She sighed. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I turned back towards my two friends to see Remus awake, and staring directly into Logan’s eyes. They both seemed frozen, just staring at each other. I smiled at them before clearing my throat and catching their attention. 

“Alright, I’m all set,” I said and Logan nodded. 

“Alright Remus, can you stand?” Logan asked softly and Remus nodded. I walked to the other side of him so I could help him stand. After a few minutes Logan and I both had Remus’ arms wrapped around our shoulders and we started to make our way towards the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and comments, it makes me to happy to see you guys liking my story!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter, I hope you guys like it. I promise you'll get a lot more Virgil, Logan, and Remus friendship scenes. I have some plans for this story, and I hope to be sending out chapters as soon as I can. I don't follow a schedule, so don't expect weekly chapters, thanks!   
> ~ Nori


End file.
